


Boiling Isles Coffee: The Rise of Gay Panic

by orphan_account



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Sad amity, angry amity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lumity Coffeeshop AU chock-full of angst and romance. I welcome any criticism, please just be civil and specific.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Amity Blight's Father & Amity Blight's Mother, Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Camilia Noceda
Comments: 27
Kudos: 197





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aayam_Vantas8690](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aayam_Vantas8690/gifts).



> hi! this is my first fic! It's a coffeeshop au filled with gay panic. I'll update when I can but I'm kinda busy atm

Amity’s 5AM alarm seemed to annoy her even more than usual. She hated having the opening shift. She hated having to tell customers over and over again that this wasn’t a Starbucks, and they only served coffee, espresso, and tea. However, Amity didn’t hate the cute girl, named Luz (yes, Amity learned her name), who always came to the coffee shop and quickly looked up at Amity and back at her computer. Even though Amity knew that her parents wouldn’t approve, it still made her day. Her siblings, Edric and Emira, were also gay. But that didn’t turn out well for them. Amity didn’t like to think about it. 

As Amity flipped the sign on the door to “OPEN”, she felt a wave of apathy wash over her. But at that very moment, Luz pressed her face against glass so her mouth and Amity’s mouth perfectly aligned. Amity’s heart fluttered. There was only half an inch between her and the girl. She stepped back, trying to hide her obvious blushing. She opened the door, and ushered Luzl in. Luz smiled at Amity, and she felt lightheaded.   
After a couple minutes, Luz decided to order a coffee. She walked up to the counter. Amity already knew Luz’s order by heart. She always wanted an iced coffee with extra sugar.   
“Hi, Amity! I’d like to order an iced coffee, extra sugar.”  
Amity was astonished. She wasn’t wearing her name tag. Luz had learnt her name. “That should be ready in a few minutes.” Amity put special care into making Luz’s coffee. She wanted her to have the perfect morning.   
Luz picked up a flyer on the sugar and milk table. “Are you guys hiring?”  
Amity blushed. The thought of seeing Luz every day made her simultaneously incredibly anxious and overjoyed. “Yeah, we have an open spot. Most shifts have two baristas, but I’m the only one who does the opening shift.”  
“Perfect! When do I start?” Luz exclaimed.   
Amity snorted. “Why would you want to work here?”  
Luz met Amity’s eyes “You always make my order perfectly. I would love to work with someone as talented as you, or maybe even get to know you.”  
Amity felt her face turning red hot. Luz was probably trying to annoy her. But she was the only person who seemed interested… “You’re hired!” Amity said before she could think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz's first day at Boiling Isles Coffee!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! this is the second chapter. It's kinda short but I'm lazy lmao

It was Luz’s first day at the Coffeeshop. She put on her apron and joined Amity inside. Luz was excited, it was her first job! Amity, on the other hand, was terrified. She had a MASSIVE crush on Luz. Saying anything about her feelings could warrant abuse on par with what happened to… No, Amity couldn’t think about her siblings. Not today. Today was about Luz. Today was about forging her own path. Amity wanted to be Amity Noceda, not Amity Blight. But she and Luz were only 20. It wasn’t the time to think about marriage.  
Luz was surprisingly good at making coffee. Her coffee had a hint of sweetness--even when Luz didn’t add sugar.  
Luz cleared her throat, her face seeming slightly red. “Now that we’re working together, can I…” she trailed off.  
Amity blushed. Luz clearly wanted to say something, but must’ve been too afraid. Both women looked away from one another. They both had unspoken feelings, unspoken love.  
“I’ll probably need your phone number. Y’know, to tell you what shifts I’m working or if we need more coffee beans or something.”  
Luz and Amity took out their phones and told each other their numbers. Soon enough, they were talking about nothing important. They spoke of The Good Witch Azura, and her many adventures. Amity realized that Luz was standing very close to her. She blushed but didn’t move. Soon enough, It was 7AM. Rush hour.  
Customers were crammed into the Coffee House like sardines. Amity and Luz struggled to keep up with the large volume of orders. At one point, their hands briefly touched. Amity nearly fainted. Being near Luz was like being tortured but somehow enjoying it. 

It was almost 3PM. The shift was almost over. Luz had asked if Amity wanted to go to dinner. Amity turned to butter.  
“I-I’ll go to dinner with you!” Amity stammered. Her pale face was crimson. 

It was 5PM. The dinner was scheduled for 6:30. Amity was quickly pacing around her studio apartment. She was still unsure if this was a date or just two coworkers getting dinner. After deciding that it was just a casual dinner, she took a shower and put on a pink and black dress. Luz was going to pick her up in twenty minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gay gay gay gay gay

Amity stepped into the passenger seat of Luz’s 2000 Hyundai Elantra. It was cramped, but felt cozy. Maybe it was the cat hair on the seat? Luz smiled at her coworker, and Amity thought that she could drown in Luz’s beautiful brown eyes. She realized that Luz was wearing both a suit jacket and a tutu. It was quite an odd look. After driving for a while, they reached the restaurant.  
It was a small Italian place with fake candles on the tables and a menu that was printed in comic sans. There was a bar with rough-looking men sitting at it. Still, something made Amity feel safe. Maybe it was because Luz was holding her hand.  
A man who must have been 6’ 6’’ and 300 pounds angrily limped over to Luz and Amity. “What are you two eatin’?” He asked.  
“Can I have a gnocchi with extra breadsticks? Luz asked.  
“I’ll have a tomato soup.” Amity added.  
The waiter limped off.  
“So Amity, are you enjoying our date?” Luz asked. There was a playful twinkle in her deep brown eyes.  
Amity sat straight up. “This is a date?!” There were tears of joy in her golden eyes.  
Luz looked concerned. “Is that a bad thing, Blight?” She fidgeted with the table cloth.  
Amity shook her head. “Of course not! I-”  
Just then, the angry waiter limped over, carrying two poorly constructed meals. “Here’s your food or something.”  
Amity sighed and began eating her soup. It was slightly cold, and didn’t taste quite right. However, she was happy. If Luz was taking her on a date, that meant that she wanted a relationship. Maybe they could be more than coworkers.  
“How’s your food, Amity?” Luz asked, poking at her gnocchi.  
“It’s fine.” Amity shrugged. The food wasn’t good, but she was glad to be with Luz.  
“I shouldn’t have brought you here, Amity!” Luz cried, putting her hands on her face.  
“No! I’m really enjoying myself, Luz. Really, thank you.” Amity said, putting her hand on Luz’s shoulder. She had never seen Luz this upset.  
“You mean it?” Luz asked, her voice cracking.  
Amity was confused. Luz was usually so.... Peppy and happy. Even when things didn’t go her way. “Of course I mean it, Luz. Seeing you is the best part of my day.”  
Luz smiled. Her brown eyes were slightly wet, but seemed to reclaim their happiness. “I like being with you, too.”  
Amity blushed. She reached for Luz’s hand. “Thanks, Luz.”  
Luz grabbed Amity’s hand and held it. It felt warm and comforting. “We should pay and leave. We can go to the park, it’s nice there.”  
“Ok!” Amity stood up, and paid at the bar. She returned to the table.  
Luz held the door for Amity. It was a simple gesture, but it made Amity blush. Whenever a man held the door for her, it made her want to kick him. But whenever a woman held the door for her, she wanted to immediately kiss her. 

Luz drove to a nearby park. They sat under a streetlamp, on a bench. Amity put her head on Luz’s shoulder. It wasn’t bony or pointy, but rather soft and warm. Luz liked the way Amity’s head felt on her shoulders. It felt natural, like two puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly. Both felt at home.  
Amity sat up quickly. She felt like her life was all leading up to this moment. She couldn’t wait any longer. She looked Luz dead in the eyes and kissed her.  
They spent almost an entire minute with their mouths pressed together. It was magnificent. Amity felt like she understood the point to life, and Luz felt like her entire world had been expanded, or rather changed entirely. Amity was her world now.  
Amity backed away. Her golden eyes glistened. Luz was in awe and pulled Amity in, and kissed her again.  
Luz pulled away. “Amity, I love you.”  
Without any hesitance Amity said, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter four is gonna be ANGST be warned


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst time! tw: child abuse

After their date, Amity returned home. She tore her fingers through her hair. What if her parents had seen her kiss a girl? They’d probably do something worse than what they did to her sister and brother. She couldn’t risk them ever seeing her with Luz. She remembered when her parents forced Emira to watch as they hurt Viney. She could never let her parents hurt Luz.   
Amity curled into a ball and quietly sobbed. She knew what she had to do to protect Luz. She reached for her phone with shaking hands. Luz’s name flashed on the screen. She had sent Amity a goodnight text. Amity sobbed even harder.   
“I’m sorry, Luz,” she muttered as she hit send on a text that read “Luz, I love you, but my parents will kill both of us if they ever find out about me liking you. Goodnight.”. Her heart ached.   
No. it didn’t have to be this way. She texted Luz. “Change of plans? Can I stay at your place tomorrow night?” Amity wrote. She felt her heart pounding in her ears.  
“Why?” Luz responded.  
“We can talk about it at work tomorrow.”

At 5:30, Amity entered the coffee shop. Luz arrived 15 minutes later, looking distraught.  
“Luz, I love you. We just… have to keep it a secret. My parents would…” Amity muttered. It was hard to look Luz in the eyes.  
“It’s ok, Amity. You can stay at my place tonight.” Luz loosely held Amity’s hand.   
“We should open the shop.” Amity sighed. Being near Luz was harder than usual. Her parents would come back home next week, and the moment they saw Luz, they’d ruin both of their lives.  
Amity remembered what her parents always told her. “Blights only associate with a select few. Only the rich and powerful go far. Be with people who are good for our image, and people who can go far.” 

“Ok, Amity. Just warning you, my moms are a bit crazy. But I think they’ll like you!” Luz smiled. It didn’t seem like a real smile.  
“You have two moms? That’s so cool!” Amity said. She imagined herself and Luz having children. The thought excited her.   
“Yeah, my moms are the best!” Luz crossed her arms. “What about your parents?”  
Amity’s good mood faded. “My parents only care about status. They don’t care about me. Or my siblings”  
“Oh,” Luz said. She looked away. “I’m sorry.”  
Suddenly, people began entering the coffeeshop. Amity realized that she and Amity had been chatting for a while. They filled order after order, the monotonous task becoming more and more boring.   
Amity impatiently watched the clock. She wanted to meet Luz’s moms, and get even further from her house. Her family didn’t love her. It was an obvious fact. Maybe Luz’s family could love her instead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did it! I managed to finish another chapter. TW: Violence (implied), homophobia, child abuse, abuse

Finally, it was 3:15. The shift had ended. Luz took Amity to her home. It was a beautiful, old building. It had plaster walls and stained glass windows. There was a large, gray tower behind the house.   
The door opened, seemingly on its own, and Amity and Luz stepped inside.   
“¡Mija!” a woman who appeared to be in her forties stepped out of the shadows and hugged Luz. “Who is this?” the woman gestured towards Amity.  
“I’m her girlfriend,” Amity smiled.  
The woman looked delighted. “¿Tienes una novia, mija?”   
Luz nodded. Another woman with silver hair, one gray eye, and one yellow eye, walked up to Luz, Amity, and a woman that Amity assumed was Luz’s mother. She shook Amity’s hand.   
“Hey. I’m Eda. I’m Luz’s mom. Camila here is Luz’s other mom,” Eda said, smirking. Camila waved.   
“I need to stay here tonight. My parents don’t like that Luz and I are dating. Is that ok?” Amity asked.   
“I guess,” Eda shrugged.   
Amity smiled. She would have to share a room with Luz, who slept in a sleeping bag on the floor. Amity took some pillows from the couch and set them down next to Luz’s “bed”. It was only 4:45, though. Amity had no idea what to do with herself.  
“Oh! Amity! I almost forgot to introduce you to King!” Luz clapped her hands excitedly. “He’s so cute! You’re gonna love him!”   
Amity smiled. Luz was so cute when she was happy. “Well, if you say so. I’m not really the best with animals, though.”  
Luz didn’t care. “King’s different!” she insisted while searching for King. He turned out to be a large, bony, cat with half of one of his ears missing. Amity thought that he wasn’t as cute as she was, but King was still adorable. He sat on Luz’s head, and clung to it. 

At around 6, Camila brought out dinner. She had made a fish soup that was warm and comforting. Camila seemed like a real mother. Not like one who would hire a babysitter and never speak to you unless you had done something wrong. Amity sighed. There was something so calming about the Nocedas. They treated Amity like she was actually a human being. Like a daughter.   
“So how did you meet?” Amity asked Camila and Eda.  
The two women laughed and Luz stifled a chuckle. “It’s a long story,” Eda said. 

After a long dinner, Luz decided to lay down. Amity went with her, as there was nothing else she could think to do. Amity laid on her side, and Luz turned to look at Amity.   
“Why would you even try to be with me if your parents don’t approve?” Luz asked, playing with Amity’s hair.  
Amity sighed. “I don’t know, Luz. I guess I love you more than I fear my parents.”  
Luz smiled. “I love you too, Amity. You’re really brave.”  
Amity looked away. “I’m just stupid. I’m making the same mistake as…” She couldn’t bring herself to finish her sentence. She let it sit, tense, looming. Amity sat up, trapped in the past. An unwelcome memory washed over her.   
“EMIRA! PLEASE! HELP ME!” Viney shouted. Amity covered her ears. The screams were too much to bear. Emira’s angered grief was too much to bear. The cruel smiles in her parents’ eyes were too much to bear. Amity buried her face in her pillow, feeling her consciousness slipping away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :0 Tw: general

Amity felt Luz’s warm hands on her shoulders. But she couldn’t wake up. She was trapped in the memory of Emira and Viney and her parents. She knew that Viney was still alive, but she hadn’t seen her only siblings, Emira and Edric, in almost a year.   
Luz wrapped her arms around Amity’s unconscious body. She had no idea why Amity was suddenly like this, but was determined to bring her back. She decided to bring Camila, who was a nurse, upstairs.  
Camilia opened Amity’s lips and poured water into her mouth. Luz hugged her unconcious girlfriend.   
“Please, Amity, wake up,” Luz murmured, tears in her eyes. “I love you.”  
Amity heard her, but she couldn’t move. She couldn’t say “I love you too” or “I hear you”. But she couldn’t speak.   
Luz squeezed Amity’s hand. “Stay with me, ok?” she whimpered.   
Amity gasped for breath. She felt her body waking. “L-Luz,” she said.  
Tears welled up in Luz’s eyes. “Amity! You’re awake! What happened?”  
Amity sighed. “I remembered,” her voice cracked and she began to sob. “I remembered my sister and her wife. They eloped last year. My parents flipped out and… and they hurt her wife and forced my sister to watch. My sister hasn’t been seen in a year and her wife is missing her legs.”  
“I think my mom works with a legless woman. Maybe you could get closure by talking to her?” Luz proposed.  
“I won’t have closure unless we can fix it. I want my parents to be okay. With us.”  
Luz blushed. “I don’t think that will happen, Amity,” She said slowly. “Please, don’t get your hopes up.”  
Amity was determined. “I’ll do it anyways. I love you so much Luz. The whole world has to know that!” She shouted, standing up.  
Luz grabbed Amity’s arm. Amity blushed at her touch. “I love you too, Amity. But you aren’t thinking. Your parents aren’t good people.”  
Amity laughed. “I know that! Luz, I can protect myself against them if I have to. I know what I can do. I’ll do what I didn’t have the guts to do before.”  
“Amity, what do you mean? Please Amity, don’t do anything you might regret.”  
“I won’t regret punishing them for what they did to Viney. To Emira. To Edric. To me. They will get what they deserve.”


	7. Chapter 7

Luz fell to her knees as Amity began walking out of the house. She knew that Amity couldn’t be stopped anymore.  
“Amity, please promise that you won’t hurt them. They’ve made some mistakes, but-”  
“I’m doing this for you, Luz!” Amity shouted. Tears were streaming down her face. “I want to protect you!”  
Luz wiped away a tear. “I can protect myself! Your parents don’t scare me!”  
“They should!” Amity asserted. “They almost killed Viney!”  
“I guess I can’t stop you. Please don’t hurt them,” Luz sighed, defeated. “Be safe.”  
“Bye, Luz. See you later.,” Amity said, strapping a knife to her leg. “I’ll meet you back here.”  
As Amity walked off, Luz felt like her heart was being ripped apart. She wanted nothing to do with Amity’s revenge. By nature, Amity was slightly vengeful, but she was never violent. She also wasn’t very reckless.

Amity arrived at her house. Her parents had gotten home that morning. “Father? Mother?” she called.  
Two figures appeared out of the shadows. They were significantly taller than Amity. “Hello, Amity,” her mother said. “Where have you been?”  
Amity sneered. “That doesn’t concern you.”  
Amity’s father glared at his daughter. “That’s no way to speak to your mother!”  
“I don’t care. Do you know the amount of suffering you’ve put me through? The amount you’ve put Ed and Em through? The amount you’ve put Viney through?”  
“They were a disgrace to this family!” Her father shouted.  
“Then I’m a disgrace too!” Amity threw her hands up.  
Amity’s father slapped her across the face. “You’ve always been weak.”  
“No. You’re wrong. I’m much stronger than you. If you know what’s good for you,” Amity drew her knife. “You’ll stop testing my patience and leave me alone.”  
“We only want what’s best for our family!” Amity’s mother touched Amity’s cheek with the slightest hesitation. Her hand was frigid.  
“Don’t touch me!” Amity screamed, peeling her mother’s hand off of her face and holding it under the blade. Amity’s hand shook.  
“Weakling. Do it. Cut my hand off. You know you want to,” Amity's mother whispered. “Just go ahead. Do it.”  
Her words echoed in Amity’s mind. The impulse was there. But she couldn’t. What would Luz think? “No. I’m not weak. I won’t hurt you.”  
“You will regret this, Amity.”  
“No, I won’t.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw death threat, abuse

Luz smiled at Amity once she was certain that Amity hadn’t hurt her parents. “You made the right choice!” she said, patting Amity on the back.   
“You helped me, Luz. Thank you!” Amity’s eyes softened. She held Luz’s hand. “I’m proud to be with you. I don’t care about my parents. All I care about is you.”  
Luz blushed. “I love you, Amity. I want to be with you!”   
Amity leaned in and kissed Luz. She felt at peace. Luz didn’t want to pull away. Amity felt her cheeks turning red.   
After a few minutes, Amity pulled away. “I love you so much, Luz. You’re my world.”  
Luz smiled. She noticed a sound. “Amity, what’s that noise?”  
Amity looked at her watch. “Shit. It’s 5 AM. We have to go!” Amity helped Luz up, and they drove to the coffeeshop. 

Amity intentionally touched Luz’s hand when they both reached for the coffee beans at the same time. The small touches got her through the day. Luz appreciated them, too. The day was pleasant. Until two green haired, tall, people came in the door. Amity flinched.   
“I thought I’d find you here, Amity,” her mother said, looking at her fingernails. “Working here isn’t good for our image. Leave at once.”  
“I’m not a little kid anymore! I don’t even live with you!” Amity shouted. She was glad that there were hardly any people in the coffee shop.  
Luz pushed past Amity. “Please, just leave her alone.”  
Amity’s father was visibly furious, “You don’t get to speak. You have steered my daughter down a dangerous path and you will pay with your life!” He screamed, drawing a blade.  
“FATHER, NO!” Amity cried, stepping between them.   
He put the knife down. A customer in the front of the store anxiously called the police. But nobody came.   
“I don’t want to be a Blight anymore. I’m disowning you,” Amity said, holding her ground. “If I can’t love Luz, I can’t be happy. Never contact me again. C’mon Luz, we’re closing early today.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a lil short but i'm busy and kinda burning out on writing this. the conflict's been resolved. i might move on soon, i dont know

Amity and Luz were finally happy. They sat together underneath a tree. Amity had fallen asleep on Luz’s shoulder. She dreamed of a wedding. It was Azura themed. Luz’s family came. It seemed peaceful. Happy.   
Amity woke up. “Luz,” she muttered sleepily. “We should go on another date.”  
“Sure. You can pick where we go.”  
“How about a trip to the library?” Amity suggested.  
“Sounds good!” Luz smiled.” 

The library was a quiet, but calm place. Amity occasionally read to children there. She also had a secret hideaway where she kept her Azura books. And a picture of her sister’s wedding. It was the only photograph of that day in existence, as the wedding was secret.   
A flock of children rushed over to Amity. “Read to us!” they shouted.   
Amity smiled. They were very cute children. “I’m busy right now. Sorry!”  
One child tugged on Amity’s shirt. “Is that your girlfriendddd?” He teased.   
Amity blushed and Luz laughed. “She is my girlfriend! Amity said, intertwining her fingers with Luz’s.   
“Where are your siblings? They’re funny!” another child said.   
Amity grew pale. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. “They aren’t here right now.”  
“It’s ok, Amity. Take a deep breath,” Luz said, putting her hands on Amity’s shoulders. “Just breathe.”  
Amity followed her instructions. She


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha maybe marriage? jkjk unless....
> 
> it's really short sorry guys i wanted to post but im lazzyyyy

Luz followed her into the romance section. Amity picked up two books and a secret door opened. Amity stepped inside, and pulled Luz’s arm. Inside, there were many books. Mostly Azura books. And Azura posters. And Azura figurines. Luz smiled.  
“I see that you enjoy Azura as much as I do!” She smirked.  
Amity blushed. “I guess I’m a nerd. I don’t really like to go with the grain. I’m my own person, I guess.”  
“That’s what I love about you!” Luz exclaimed, kissing Amity hard. They made out for several minutes. After pulling away, they kept staring at each other. “Amity, I know that we’ve only been dating for a few days, but I want to be with you for the rest of my life.”  
“I love you too, Luz. You’re the best thing in my life. Maybe we should… get married?”  
Luz held Amity’s hand. The gesture made her blush. “I really love you. We should get married.”  
Amity beamed. But her smile quickly faded. “I want my sister and brother to be there. They’re the only family I have left. I need to find them.”  
Luz sighed. “Amity, I don’t think that we’ll find them. They’ve been gone for so long…”  
“We will find them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you have @Thedimensionking8690 to thank for some of the plotpoints of this chapter and the next one! they helped me out!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ed and em finally appear!

“Do you even know where they might be?” Luz asked, biting her lip. She just wanted to elope with Amity, to be with her forever.   
Amity exhaled. “We should ask Viney. She knows Emira really well. Ed and Em probably stuck together, though. They do everything with each other.”  
“Do you really think that Viney will talk? She hasn’t really been speaking all that much.”  
“Only one way to find out.”

After arriving at the hospital, Amity saw Camilla caring for various patients. It was sweet that Luz’s mother was so kind to these random strangers. She didn’t care about status or wealth.  
The girls found Viney’s bed, and sat next to her. She had scars on her face, and she clearly had scars behind her eyes. Her face was pale. Viney’s once rebellious smirk had turned to a terrified expression.   
Amity put her hand on Viney’s. “Sorry I haven’t visited you more. How are you?”  
Viney only acknowledged Amity with a glance.  
“Do you have any idea where Emira or Edric are? I want them back, Viney. I know that you do too.”  
Viney sighed. “Amity, they left for a reason. They didn’t want to be found. Besides, Ed and Em are skilled with illusions. They’re well hidden. I can’t help you,” Viney said. Her voice sounded pained, as if the words hurt her too. “Sorry, Amity.”  
Tears streaked down Amity’s face. “They’re out there. I’ll find them.”  
“The isles are incredibly vast. They could be anywhere,” Luz said grimly. “Don’t get your hopes too high.”

When they got home, Amity turned on the news. There was a live segment about local business, and the location of Luz and Amity’s first date was shown and talked about. In the background of certain parts, Amity saw a familiar green braid. She rushed to the car.   
“LUZ! I KNOW WHERE THEY ARE! LET’S GO TO WHERE WE HAD FIRST DATE!” Amity screamed.   
Luz drove them there very quickly. She ran red lights, and drove well above the speed limit. Amity was grateful that her girlfriend cared so much.   
At the restaurant, Amity saw two green-haired young “adults”. The twins were two years older than Amity, which made them 22. She tapped the one with short hair on the shoulder. “Edric?” she asked.   
He and the one with the braid quickly turned around. “Amity!” they both exclaimed, hugging their younger sister.  
Amity began to cry. “I’m so happy to see you again!” she choked.  
“Who’s the girl? Emira smirked, gesturing to Luz.   
“This is Luz. She and I are going to get married soon. Were you guys in the city this whole time?”  
Ed and Em shook their heads. “We were in the woods. We came back a few days ago to get some more food,” Edric said. “Wait, hold on. You said you were getting married?!”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey! I know that this is short but I've really lost motivation to work on this and uh here have your finale or smth

Two months had passed. Amity and Luz had been married for a week. Emira was back with her wife, and Edric was working at the coffee shop. Amity was the happiest she’d been in her life. Luz and her wife were sitting in their favorite spot in the library, their secret spot.   
“I love you,” a tired Amity murmured. Her pale eyelids fluttered as her head rested on Luz’s shoulder. “I never want to leave your side, Luz.”  
“You are my reason, Amity. You opened my eyes to an entire universe of love and freedom,” Luz held her wife’s hand. She faced Amity, and kissed her hard. “Te amo.”  
They fell asleep holding each other, their bodies intertwined. When they awoke, they were still cuddling. 

That day was awfully uneventful. Amity, Luz, and Edric were all working at the coffee shop. The tight area behind the counter felt like it was choking them. But it was comfortable. Amity had achieved something real. She cared about someone else. She… felt loved.


End file.
